


There Is Nothing More Satisfying

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Non Consensual, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius goes to see his favourite whore, Harry Potter, but is told by the matron upon arriving that after a recent escape attempt, he's finally been broken. Lucius feels a little trepidation as he approaches Harry's room, wondering what sight will greet him; he admits he quite liked the spark the boy had left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is Nothing More Satisfying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyparakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/gifts).



> Written for crazyparakiss for hp_sexstars 2012. Thank you to my beta, triomakesmehot.
> 
> This fic is based off the following prompt:  
> Sometimes we crave the satisfaction of watching our broken enemies kneel.
> 
> Nominated for HP Fanfic Fan Poll Awards' Fall/Winter 2013 Round in the Best Dark Fic category.

There is never a day off for the Minister for Magic, and if Lucius Malfoy were not so power hungry, he probably would have had a problem with that. As it is, he takes his leisure time in the evenings, winding down at the most exclusive of wizarding establishments.

Only there can he find the best of the best, including any one of the golden trio. He has a favourite, of course he does: Harry Potter. All three of them are in high demand, but Harry more so, and he never gets a break either. It amuses Lucius greatly that he, at the top of the world, and Harry, at the very bottom, share something so simple in common.

Lucius manages to visit the establishment twice a week. He would go more often if time allowed, but there is his family to think of, and as the Minister for Magic, he is in very high demand. When he does go, he sends an owl ahead to let the matron know who he will be requiring. It does not matter if someone else has already booked them for the night, Lucius gets priority. The only person who outranks him is his Lord, and Voldemort is not exactly at one with his body, so there is little danger of that.

Tonight, he has requested Harry. Earlier in the week he had Hermione, and now he wants a change. He has always been bisexual; Narcissa has always known, but nobody else has. It is something he would rather keep to himself, to save on the gossip. He knows he can trust the matron, otherwise she would not have any clients, and he does not need to worry about Harry. He has been mute since his capture. Lucius still is not sure whether that is by choice or curse. He does not care to find out either way.

After a brief drink in The Leaky Cauldron with his under-secretary, Lucius makes his way down the cobbles of Diagon Alley and turns into Knockturn Alley. His destination is right at the very end, and he drinks in the atmosphere as he walks. There are Mudbloods all along the street; there are not enough _establishments_ for them all. He knows that if he were anyone else (bar his Lord, of course), he would be inundated with begging hands and offers of intimacy. Being the Minister for Magic, he is spared the embarrassment, and instead smirks down at them all as he passes. 

_This_ is how the wizarding world is meant to be, and it should not have taken them so long to make it so. They had won the war four years ago, so there are not as many begging on the streets as there were before. Many have died from starvation or disease; St Mungo's refuses to permit anyone unless they are a pureblood or have a pureblooded escort. As a consequence, the Healers are free to try and find cures for new diseases, and if a few Mudbloods here or there go missing for experimentation purposes, so be it. It is all for the greater good.

When Lucius arrives at the establishment, the door opens and he is ushered inside by the matron herself. She gives him a warm welcome and takes his outer-robes, placing them over her arm. She informs him that his request has been moved to a room further into the establishment, after a recent escape attempt. Lucius sighs audibly, though he is assured that Harry is regretting his actions now.

_Will Potter never learn?_

Lucius receives a key from the matron and makes his way to room sixteen; Harry's new location. Before, he had been in room number one, with the other two thirds of the golden trio being in numbers two and three. Whenever Lucius had seen Harry before, he had always been compliant and obedient, but Lucius had been able to tell there was still a spark of him left in there somewhere.

As Lucius approaches Harry's room, he feels a little trepidation. If the matron really has had Harry broken, Lucius wonders what sight will greet him. He admits, to himself only, that he rather liked the spark Harry had left. It was more fun knowing it was truly against Harry's will, and as much as he was hating it, he still had to do as Lucius said.

Standing outside Harry's room, Lucius takes a deep breath, unlocks the door and then enters. Immediately he knows that something with the boy is different; Harry is kneeling at the foot of his bed with his head bowed. Never before has Harry been so submissive. Usually he is standing by the window, staring out of it as though he wishes he were anywhere else, only coming over when instructed to do so. There are no visible bruises or welts, no sign at all that Harry has been broken apart from his submissive stance.

"Good evening, Potter," Lucius says as he shuts the door behind him. He does not expect a reply; he has got used to the boy's silence by now. It is a refreshing change from the rubbish that used to come out of it before the war ended. "I hear you have been a very naughty boy. When will you learn your place? Though if the matron is to be believed, you recently have."

"Good evening, Minister Malfoy," replies Harry, his voice straining a little. "Matron is correct, sir."

"He speaks!" Lucius is shocked and stunned; he has not heard that voice in four years. For four entire years Harry has been mute in, presumably, defiance. He must truly be broken indeed if they have managed to get him to kneel _and_ talk again. Lucius meanders over to the bed and sits down, eyeing Harry cautiously. "Come here, boy."

"Yes, sir." When Harry moves, it is clear he has been badly hurt. His body is pristine, but this must be for the client if Harry is still hurting underneath his skin. It takes him a little longer than necessary to crawl—a task he had always refused to do before—to Lucius' feet.

"You are very lucky, do you realise that, Potter?"

"I do, sir. Matron has told me of those dying on the streets from starvation. I was ungrateful before, but I am not ungrateful now."

"That is good to hear," Lucius says with a smile. He takes off his boots and lies back on the bed, placing his weight upon his hands. "Let us get down to business. I am a busy man and I do not have all day to wait around on a whore, even if it is The Boy Who Lived. Undo my trousers with your teeth and take me into your mouth. Please me well; it is the only lubrication you will be getting."

"Yes, sir."

Harry leans up and fumbles around to get Lucius' trousers open with only his teeth. It takes much longer than it would have if Lucius had just gone and done it himself, but this is much more satisfying. He sits up slightly when his cock springs free, giving Harry better access. It would not do for him to tire out so easily.

The boy's mouth is hot and warm, and Lucius closes his eyes in pleasure. He has never before been able to come just from oral stimulation, but he thinks if he let Harry suck him off long enough, he probably could do. He will not, though. Harry's arse is just too exquisite to pass up.

He groans loudly as Harry's tongue passes over his head and then coats his shaft; Harry's an expert at this, though Lucius does not like to dwell on exactly where his expertise comes from. "Enough," he says with a lot of restraint. "Turn around, bend over. I want you on your hands and knees."

"Yes, sir," Harry replies, doing just as Lucius says. His delectable arse sticks up in the air, tempting Lucius all the more.

"Minister Malfoy," Lucius corrects the boy. "Address me as Minister Malfoy."

"Yes, Minister Malfoy."

Hearing such a title from Harry's lips is the icing on the cake. Lucius kneels down on the floor behind Harry, prising his arsecheeks apart to see his puckered hole. Lucius fists his cock and pumps it a few times before lining it up with Harry's entrance, thrusting straight in. If it hurts, Harry does not let on, which Lucius thinks is rather a shame.

Lucius thrusts into Harry with a loud, satisfying groan. He grabs onto Harry's hips for support and fucks the boy mercilessly. The feeling around his cock is _heaven_ as he continues to wreak pleasure at the boy's expense.

"Do you like my cock, Potter?"

"Yes, Minister Malfoy," Harry replies with a strangled cry as Lucius thrusts into him particularly hard.

"Tell me, who is your favourite client?" It is getting harder to speak now as he expends all his energy on fucking the boy.

"You are, Minister Malfoy."

That title on Harry's lips is powerful enough to take Lucius to the edge, but he holds back, just for a little longer. He does not want it to be over quite so soon, though he is aware he will not last too much longer. He reaches a hand around underneath Harry and slaps his wobbling balls so hard the sound echoes around the room. Harry stumbles slightly from the pain, but Lucius' hand on his hip keeps him firmly in place. 

"Thank me," Lucius demands, the edge so very close now that he is hanging on by a thread.

"Thank you for slapping my balls, Minister Malfoy."

That is just what Lucius needs to hear as he grabs onto Harry's hips with both hands and roughly pumps his seed into the boy. He rides his climax out slowly, allowing the pleasure to coarse through his veins and drinking in every moment. Only when he feels his cock going soft inside Harry does Lucius pull out, leaning back against the bed in a sitting position to catch his breath.

Harry stays completely still, not moving a muscle. Lucius looks him over with a smirk on his face, satisfied that he is now broken and obedient. 

"Turn around."

There is no hesitation as Harry and turns and then kneels, something Lucius never even instructed him to do. His kneeling form is almost more beautiful than when he is on his hands and knees. Lucius thinks he might have to shelve the rest of the golden trio for good now.

The entire war was worth winning solely for this blissful moment: Harry, broken and kneeling. There is nothing more satisfying, Lucius thinks as he instructs the boy to dress him.


End file.
